criminalmindsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Harrison Scott
Thomas Scott May Scott Unbenannter Enkel|Beruf = Sergeant der US-Marine Ehemaliger Bauarbeiter|Status = Verstorben|Schauspieler = Meshach Taylor Joseph H. Johnson, Jr. |Erster Auftritt = Die Gefallenen|Letzter Auftritt = Auf der Warteliste}} “''Das ist ein Befehl, Marine!”— '''David Rossi' Harrison Scott war der ehemalige US-Marine-Sergeant von David Rossi während ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit im Vietnamkrieg, der erstmals in der achten Staffel von Criminal Minds auftrat. Hintergrund In den frühen Jahren seines Erwachsenenalters war Scott Sergeant für das US-Marine Corps während des Vietnamkrieges. Er war streng gegenüber seinen Truppen, obwohl er sie niemals aufgab. Als Rossi, eines der Mitglieder seiner Truppen, versehentlich in eine Sprengfalle der Viet Cong geriet, weigerte sich Scott, ihn zurückzulassen. Er erhielt die heldenhafte Anerkennung für die Rettung Rossis, obwohl in der Realität ein anderer seiner Soldaten, Private First Class Anthony Hernandez, die beiden rettete, indem er den Großteil der Detonation der Sprengfalle auf sich nahm und starb. Anscheinend wollte er anfangs den Ruhm um seine Person nicht, aber da der Vietnamkrieg bei den US-Bürgern unbeliebt war, benötigte die Regierung jemanden, der für seine Taten während des Kriegs geehrt werden sollte und sie entschieden sich für Scott. Nach dem Ende des Kriegs wurde er verabschiedet und zog nach Santa Monica, Kalifornien, um ein neues Leben zu beginnen. Dort heiratete er wenigstens einmal (die Ehe ging später in die Brüche) und bekam mit seiner Frau einen Sohn namens Thomas. Die Beziehung zu seiner Familie wurde angespannt, nachdem er alkoholabhängig wurde. Ungefähr fünf Jahre vor "Die Gefallenen" versank er in Armut, nachdem er bei seinem Job als Bauarbeiter gefeuert wurde, was er auf sein Alter schob. Scott kam gut mit den anderen Obdachlosen zurecht, darunter waren auch eine Frau namens Sarah Mapes und ein Skizzenkünstler namens Jeremy. Staffel 8 Die Gefallenen Als Rossi in Santa Monica ist, um gemeinsam mit dem Team eine Reihe von Morden zu untersuchen, bei denen es der Täter auf Obdachlose abgesehen hat, trifft er Scott an einem Heim für Obdachlose. Die beiden reden und Scott erzählt seinem ehemaligen Soldaten von seinem Leben nach dem Krieg. Als Rossi ihm den Rücken zuwendet während er sagt, dass sich die beiden öfter sehen sollten, läuft Scott davon. Er kehrt im Verlauf der Episode zurück und hilft der BAU, das vierte Opfer zu identifizieren. Es stellt sich heraus, dass dies Jeremy ist. Desweiteren hilft er dem Team, das Profil des Täters auch in der Obdachlosen-Gemeinde zu verteilen. In der folgenden Nacht legt sich Scott zwischen Müllcontainern nieder, als er einen Mann hört, der sich Sarah Mapes nähert und sie fragt, ob sie Hilfe braucht. Sarah lehnt ab, woraufhin der Mann sagt, dass sie eine Krankheit hat. Scott erkennt den Mann als den Täter in dem Moment, als er Sarah angreift. Im Gegenzug verteidigt Scott sie, wird schließlich jedoch von dem Mann überwältigt, der daraufhin mit Sarah in seinem Auto wegfährt und versucht, Scott zu überfahren. Später erzählt er Rossi von dem Ereignis in der Polizeistation. Die BAU kann einen Verdächtigen identifizieren, Chad Mills, und fahren zu seinem Haus, wo sie Sarah lebend vorfinden, jedoch kein Zeichen von Mills. Unterdessen gelingt es Mills, Scott zu finden und er entführt ihn gewaltsam, wobei er ihn anklagt, dass er alles ruiniert. Mills bringt ihn in ein leerstehendes Lagerhaus, wo er zuvor mehrere Obdachlose vor einem Kabelbrand rettete, jedoch als Resultat an Tuberkulose erkrankte. Scott verspottet Mills, als dieser zu husten beginnt, woraufhin ihn Mills mit einer leicht entzündlichen Flüssigkeit übergießt. In diesem Moment stürmen Rossi, JJ und Morgan hinein und bedrohen Mills mit einer Waffe, jedoch befiehlt Scott ihnen, das Lager zu verlassen, was die drei auch machen, jedoch betreten sie das Lager durch einen anderen Eingang, wodurch es Rossi gelingt, Scott zu befreien. Mills der in der entzündlichen Flüssigkeit steht, zündet sich selbst an und stirbt. Scott gesteht Rossi daraufhin, dass er den Ruhm für Hernandez Opfer annahm. Am Ende der Episode beobachten er und Rossi, wie Hernandez Enkel, der nach seinem Großvater benannt wurde, die Medaille überreicht wird, die sein Großvater verdiente. Rossi stellt Scott zudem New Directions vor, einer Wohltätigkeitsorganisation, die Kriegsveteranen hilft, wieder auf ihre Beine zu kommen, wodurch er die Hilfe bekommt, die er benötigt, und einen Neubeginn starten kann. In der Schlussszene wird gezeigt, dass Rossi sowohl Scott als auch PFC Hernandez auf der Widmungsseite seines neusten Buches, Evil Never Rests, erwähnt. Staffel 9 Der Hass der Jahre In dieser Episode wurde er von Rossi erwähnt, als er dem Serienmörder Charles Johnson während des Verhörs wichtige afro-amerikanische Menschen in seinem Leben nannte. Am Ende des Weges Scott entscheidet sich dazu, New Directions zu verlassen, was er Rossi mitteilt, indem er ihm einen Revolver mit dem Logo des Vietnamkriegs auf dem Griff sendet. Wohlwissend, dass solch ein Kauf praktisch sein verfügbares Budget überschreitet, erkennt Rossi, dass etwas nicht stimmt, als er erfährt, dass Scott in den letzten beiden Tagen nicht zur Arbeit erschienen ist und beschließt, nach Los Angeles zu reisen, während der Rest der BAU einen Fall untersucht. Eine Angestellte der Organisation teilt Rossi später mit, dass er weniger als 24 Stunden Zeit hat, um ihn zu finden, bevor er von ihrer Liste gestrichen wird. Er findet Scott in seiner alten Wohnung auf, die er häufig besuchte, als er und seine Truppen in Camp Pendleton stationiert waren, wo Scott ihn anschreit. Als Rossi fragt, was passiert ist, antwortet er, dass er „soweit geflogen ist, um das hier zu sehen“. Rossi findet zudem heraus, dass Scott versuchte, wieder mit dem Trinken anzufangen. then finds that Scott was attempting to drink again. Er sagt ihm zudem, dass er keine Antwort darauf hat, warum er wieder so tief gefallen ist, obwohl alles so gut lief und dass, er das Ende seines Weges erreicht hat. Scott und Rossi essen später chinesisches Essen, wobei Scott erzählt, dass sein Sohn Thomas in der Nähe lebt. Er versuchte ihn anzurufen, aber Thomas lehnte den Versuch der Wiederversöhnung sofort ab, jedoch erfuhr er durch den Anruf, dass er einen Enkel hat. Rossi fährt Harrison daraufhin zu Thomas Haus, wodurch er versucht, dass die beiden sich wieder treffen können, aber Scott meint, dass das niemals funktionieren wird. Daraufhin entscheidet Rossi, mit Thomas allein zu reden. Er sagt, dass er nicht von Harrison geschickt wurde und, dass er nur mit ihm reden will. Nach anfänglichem Zögern lassen ihn die Scotts ins Haus, wobei Thomas erzählt, wie der Alkoholismus seines Vaters ihn in seiner Kindheit immer wieder erniedrigte und, dass er seinen Vater nicht hasst, sondern seinen Sohn und seine Frau davor schützen möchte. Nach dem Gespräch scheint Scott wieder weggelaufen zu sein, da er nicht im Wagen sitzt, jedoch steht er an der Ende der Straße. Rossi erzählt ihm, dass sich die Beziehung zu seinem Sohn über Jahre hinweg aufgebaut hat und diese nicht über Nacht repariert werden kann. Am nächsten Tag begeleitet Rossi seinen ehemaligen Sergeant zurück New Directions. Rossi wünscht ihm ein Lebewohl und will gehen, als er von seinem Wagen aus beobachtet, dass Thomas gemeinsam mit seiner Frau und seinem Kind gekommen sind, um Harrison zu treffen. In der letzten Szene schüttelt Scott lächelnd und stolz die Hand seines Enkels. Staffel 10 Auf der Warteliste Es wurde bekannt, dass Scott einen Tag vor den Geschehnissen der Episode an Lungenkrebs starb. Er erzählte Rossi vor seinem Tod nichts von seiner Erkrankung. Seine Beerdigung wurde von Rossi abgehalten, die Gäste waren sein Sohn Thomas, seine Schwiegertochter May, sein Enkel; zudem waren Rossi's Tochter Joy und die überlebenden Kriegsveteranen, die mit ihm und Rossi im Vietnamkrieg gekämpft haben, anwesend. Scott erschien darüber hinaus in einem Flashback während des Vietnamkriegs. Darin überreichte er Rossi persönlich die Purple Heart Medallie während er aufgrund einer schweren Erkrankung ans Bett gefesselt war.Infolge des Todes von Scotts Schauspieler Meshach Taylor führt sein langjähriger Freund Joe Mantegna in Ehre und Gedenken an ihn Regie bei der zwölften Episode der Staffel, die als Abschluss des Handlungsbogens dienen soll. Zu weiteren Informationen siehe diesen Artikel. Tote Vögel In der darauffolgenen Episode wird Scott von Rossi neben Erin Strauss als Beispiel langjähriger Freunde gelistet, die er in letzter Zeit verloren hat, zumal er in dieser seinen ehemaligen Kollegen Jason Gideon verliert. Auftritte *Staffel 8 **Die Gefallenen *Staffel 9 **Der Hass der Jahre **Am Ende des Weges *Staffel 10 **Auf der Warteliste **Tote Vögel Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Wiederkehrender Charakter Kategorie:Ehemaliger Angehöriger eines Hauptcharakters Kategorie:Verstorben